Mad Sex
by Meika-San
Summary: Concours: Un, deux, je sais que tu la veux, trois, quatre, inutile de te débattre, cinq, six, ça durcit entre tes cuisses, sept, huit, tu vas te prendre une belle cuite, neuf, dix, pour qu'enfin tu jouisse. Du sexe, torride, sale. Du SM. Du Mad Sex. Est-il vraiment utile de préciser qu'il y à du lemon?


Titre: Mad Sex

Rated: M (+)

Texte + explications: 8 586 mots

Résumé: Un, deux, je sais que tu la veux, trois, quatre, inutile de te débattre, cinq, six, ça durcit entre tes cuisses, sept, huit, tu vas te prendre une belle cuite, neuf, dix, pour qu'enfin tu jouisse. Du sexe, torride, sale. Du SM. Du Mad Sex. Est-il vraiment utile de préciser qu'il y à du lemon?

Personnages: Mihawk, Zoro

Sujet: ''L'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote...''

::::::::::::::::X::::::::::::::::

Salutations à toi, cher lecteur, et bienvenue dans mon cerveau 8D

Bon, un petit avertissement pour commencer: Si tu es une âme sensible, ou/et homophobe, ou/et n'aime pas le lemon, ou/et n'est pas prêt psychologiquement à lire un truc qui va casser, broyer, écraser, et réduire en miettes l'image que tu as de Mihawk et de Zoro, _ne lis pas ceci_!Tu me maudirais des tréfonds de ton âme, parce que ce truc n'est pas, mais alors absolument pas à faire lire aux enfants. Et si tu le fait quand même, tu est carrément étrange comme parent.

Bref, si vous êtes toujours partants, on se retrouve en bas, que ce soit pour me trucider ou pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé 8D Ah, a propos, l'image de la fiction est un de mes dessins, histoire de représenter les persos comme je les vois .w. dites moi ce que vous en pensez si vous avez envie ^^

(Au fait, rien à voir, mais ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de mes autres fictions aussi ^^ Juste je suis bloquée, mais genre bien bloquée ._. M'enfin, ça va revenir -w-)

::::::::::::::::X::::::::::::::::

Zoro s'arrêta devant la lourde porte de bois sculpté, savourant le silence solennel régnant dans les couloirs du château. Il ferma les yeux doucement, appuyant son front contre l'ébène froide. Chaque soir, la même mascarade se répétait, encore et encore, tel un spectacle de marionnettes trop répété. Il soupira avec difficulté, la cravate d'un beau vert émeraude striée de noir ne semblant avoir d'autres fonctions que de l'étrangler, Mihawk l'obligeant à porter un tailleur tout les soirs pour dîner. Et, autant le dire, ça le faisait royalement chier. Le maître était très à cheval sur la politesse et la ponctualité, aussi Zoro mettait un point d'honneur à arriver en retard. Pas vraiment pour énerver son mentor, plutôt par esprit de contradiction. Mais ce soir, il était à l'heure pour le rendez-vous dînatoire servant d'excuse à son maître pour tester son comportement, sa souplesse de caractère et tirer le plus possible sur les limites de sa patience.

Car celui-ci savait pertinemment que Zoro haïssait ces chichis d'élégances et de bonnes manières interminables, lui qui ne souhaitais que devenir plus fort, le plus rapidement possible. Mais d'après lui ''Un pirate n'est pas qu'un sauvage démuni de goût et de savoir vivre. Rappelle-toi bien de ça, Zoro. Et tiens toi droit.'' Et bla bla bla. Cette perte de temps quotidienne le faisait vomir de frustration.

Les deux sabreurs étaient néanmoins arrivés à un compromis. Le dîner, et seulement le dîner se ferait dans ces conditions. Les autres repas étaient et resteraient de succinctes collations, parfois même prises pendant l'entraînement.

Mais l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion, Zoro s'estimant suffisamment en retard pour pouvoir faire son entrée. Il poussa lentement les battant de la lourde porte d'ébène, et pénétra dans la si impressionnante salle à manger du château, ou l'attendait comme prévu le brun, qui le salua d'un signe de tête, que lui rendit le bretteur.

Zoro s'avança vers la grande table de chêne massif vernie, et s'assit en face de son mentor. Ils dînaient toujours en tête à tête, et les sujets de conversation ne pleuvant pas, les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de manger silencieusement. Néanmoins, le maître des lieux semblait en avoir décidé autrement ce soir. Il fixa de ses profonds yeux dorés le sabreur un long instant, le mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Puis s'adressa à lui:

- Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée?

Question un peu stupide, car le Shichibukaï l'avait passée avec lui, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion sur ce détail, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'effort de conversation de son mentor.

-Très bien, et la vôtre? Répondit-il en plongeant sa fourchette en argent dans la salade.

-Pas mal non plus.

Le bretteur sourit brièvement, par politesse, puis retourna malmener son assortiment de salade, éparpillant les feuilles aux quatre souleva son coins de son assiette. Un court silence gêné s'installa, que le grand corsaire tenta tant bien que mal de briser.

-Tes amis te manquent. Finit-il par dire.

Zoro releva les yeux de son plat, allant les planter dans ceux de son hôte. Ce n'était pas une question, plus une affirmation.

-Oui, répondit-il, Mais si ça peut vous remonter le moral, vous me manquerez aussi quand je devrais aller les retrouver. Fit-il en souriant doucement, espérant assouplir l'atmosphère.

Cela sembla marcher, les épaules de Mihawk se détendant légèrement, et ses mains se décrispèrent alors qu'il lui rendait un sourire un brin soulagé. Puis, surprenant le vert, il lui lança:

-Et ta petite copine?

Zoro manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa roquette. Après un raclement de gorge le plus poli qu'il pu, il répondit:

-J'ai pas de copine. C'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Le brun semblait surpris. Il dévisagea le bretteur pendant quelques longues secondes, les plus longues de la vie du vert, puis quelque chose s'alluma dans ses yeux, comme s'il venait de comprendre le trente-sixième degré caché de la réponse du vert.

-Oh, je vois. Alors un copain peut-être?

Le vert écarquilla les yeux et s'étouffa une fois pour toute. Il attrapa sa serviette de table et recracha le bout de mâche complice à sa mort imminente. Bon dieu de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, ce soir? Il releva les yeux vers le maître des lieux, qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

-Non... Pas de c-copain non plus. Finit-il par bégayer en rougissant furieusement.

-Oh. Célibataire alors? Lui demanda son interlocuteur en se penchant au dessus de son couvert, visiblement fasciné par la conversation.

Zoro desserra le nœud de sa cravate et déglutis difficilement, soudainement beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans le fastidieux costume de soieries précieuses prêté par Mihawk.

-On dirait bien. Répondit le vert, espérant clore la conversation.

Le Shichibukaï se pencha plus encore au dessus de la table, entrecroisant ses doigts en dessous de son menton, et dévisagea avec une intensité perturbante son invité, qui se tortillais sur sa chaise, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qui était le pire: l'interrogatoire gênant ou le silence scrutateur. Soudainement, le maître demanda:

-Dis moi, Zoro, as-tu déjà eu un rapport sexuel?

Le jeune bretteur ne fut jamais aussi heureux de ne pas être en train de manger, car cette fois-ci, il serait mort étouffé sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mihawk, comme ayant soudain une illumination, rectifia:

-Ah, flûte, comment dites-vous déjà, vous les jeunes? Tu as déjà, euh... Niqué? Enfin, ''kène'' un truc, quoi que ce soit?

Devant l'air ahuri de Zoro, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Euh... Wesh?

Le vert ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas un peu trop forcé sur le saké, car aussi sain d'esprit qu'on puisse être, on ne peut que douter de sa santé mentale en entendant Drakul Mihawk parler le wesh (*) et nous demander l'étendue de nos partenaires sexuels. Mais quand il les rouvrit, Mihawk était toujours la, lui offrant un sourire hésitant et un visage quelque peu perplexe. En rougissant, il demanda:

-Ahem... pourquoi ces questions?

-T'sais si on veut taffer ensemble, vaut mieux qu'on s'connaisse. Et les, euh, plans culs, c'est important … Ziva? Répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils, accompagnant ses dires de gestes amples.

-Euh... Oui? Balbutia Zoro, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Par exemple, j'suis un habitué du sadomasochisme gay, ouaich. J'préfère être en dessous, mais ça m'arrive d'aimer cravacher mes putes, tavu. Ça me rappelle, l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote, et...

Et c'est à peu près à ce moment là que le cerveau de Zoro disjoncta. ''_Stop, on ferme les écoutilles, j'ai assez entendu de conneries pour une vie entière et peut-être même plus. Nom d'un chien, mais qu'est ce qui lui prends ce soir? ''_ fut plus ou moins ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il passa le reste du repas à fixer sa salade, l'appétit complètement coupé, puis demanda à se retirer.

Il quitta l'endroit précipitamment, presque en courant, et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il ne pris pas le temps de s'arrêter, et se déshabilla en marchant, abandonnant le costume précieux sur la moquette bleu sombre. Le sabreur rentra ensuite dans la cabine de douche, et ouvrit la vanne chaude, laissant couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps

«Mais qu'est ce qui lui est encore passé par la tête?» pensa t-il. «On avait encore jamais parlé de... De _sexe_, et tout à coup il me lance à la figure sa vie sexuelle et qu'il est sadomasochiste, homosexuel et aime se faire dominer? Et j'suis censé répondre quoi à ça, moi? »

Zoro rougit furieusement en repensant aux paroles de son maître. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon? Car sa vie sexuelle était à peu près aussi développée que son sens de l'orientation: Le zéro absolu. Pas par manque de partenaires, il avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de coucher avec de différentes personnes, hommes ou femmes, mais il avait toujours décliné. Pas par indifférence non plus, il était tout de même humain et tout le monde avait ses limites, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait parfois. Mais bien par peur.

Le grand Roronoa Zoro était terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa virginité.

Rien que la pensée de montrer devant qui que ce soit son visage pendant l'acte était pour lui intenable. Pire, qui disait acte sexuel disait _orgasme_. S'il était amené un jour ou un autre à faire l'amour à quelqu'un, cette dite personne chercherait sûrement à le faire _éjaculer_. Il frissonna à cette idée et se frotta rageusement au savon. Plutôt mourir vierge.

Il se rinça succinctement et finit par sortir de la douche, puis dédaignant ses vêtements de rechange, avisa un peignoir de soie noire appartenant certainement à son maître.

Il soupira d'aise en l'enfilant, le tissus onéreux et léger glissant doucement sur sa peau. En avisant son reflet dans le miroir, il constata que le peignoir en question était bien trop grand, son maître mesurant facilement une quinzaine de centimètres de plus que lui. Le déshabillé lui tombait aux pieds et à terre, lui faisant comme une traîne, et le nœud trop lâche de la ceinture laissait s'ouvrir les pans du peignoir, faisant apparaître son torse et ses cuisses musclées.

Pendant un instant, il repensa à la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue que lui avait tenu son maître, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait un jour porté ce peignoir avant ou après l'acte... Ou pourquoi pas pendant, et rougit copieusement en se rendant compte du cheminement de ses pensées. Puis, indéniablement, une équation se forma dans son esprit:

Sadomasochisme gay = Instruments adaptés.

Son subconscient fut traversé par une aiguille de curiosité insoutenable, et il se demanda soudain à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la chambre de son maître.

C'était l'heure d'une petite ballade nocturne...

::::::::::::::::X::::::::::::::::

Quelques dizaines de minutes avant, dans la salle à manger ...

::::::::::::::::X::::::::::::::::

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas rapide, Mihawk le regarda partir, son regard refusant de quitter une certaine partie du corps du vert faisant jonction entre le bas de son dos et ses cuisses. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son élève était loin, il souleva la bouteille de vin devant lui et soupirant, il se versa un verre et le bu d'une traite.

«Peut être que finalement, mon langage ''jeune'' n'est pas aussi au point que je ne le pensait.»

Un bruit d'eau parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, Zoro prenant certainement une douche à l'étage. Il soupira de nouveau, et, délaissant le verre, bu directement à la bouteille, s'abreuvant de longues gorgées avides, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'air. Un rictus amer étira ses lèvres alors qu'il éloignait la bouteille de son visage.

«Nom d'un chien, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux de lui? Et me voilà à me saouler au Saint-émilion en cachette comme un adolescent en pleine crise, alors qu'il est à peine 20 heures. Je suis vraiment pathétique.»

Il ne su pas vraiment combien de temps passa, ni combien de bouteilles de son vin préféré périrent ce soir là. Mais alors qu'il allait plonger dans les bras de Morphée à même la table, à défaut de ceux de Zoro, il perçut un grincement de porte à l'étage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il releva la tête doucement, perplexe.

«Mais que diable fabrique t-il dans ma chambre?»

::::::::::::::::X::::::::::::::::

Zoro observait.

Il effleura du bout des doigts l'instrument froid, goûtant au plaisir du contact lisse sous sa peau nue. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Qu'il devrait refermer ce tiroir, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, retourner dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Il savait que le maître des lieux arriverait bientôt, le prendrait la main dans le sac, en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Zoro savait tout ça.

Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur cet accessoire si étrange, à la fonction prohibée. Ce n'était pas, bien sur, la première fois qu'il en voyait un, mais il lui avait rarement été donné d'en admirer un aussi sophistiqué, et surtout, aussi imposant.

L'objet cylindrique luisait doucement à la lumière tremblante du chandelier trouvé dans la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée, que le bretteur avait pris soin d'emporter pour éviter d'avoir à allumer toutes les lumières et ainsi gâter sa balade nocturne. Ses doigts frémissants palpaient, tâtaient, jouaient avec l'objet défendu. Il frissonna doucement, rabattant les pans du peignoir dont il était uniquement vêtu sur son torse, et resserra le nœud lâche de la ceinture du peignoir. Il faisait tellement froid dans cette immense pièce spacieuse que la cheminée n'arrivait pas à réchauffer, que son exhalation provoquait de petits nuages de buée à rythme régulier.

Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, le froid mordant embrassait ses pieds nus. La cire brûlante des bougies gouttait paresseusement le long des cierges, fondant doucement sous la chaleur de la flammèche embrasant l'air. Un léger rai de fumée grise s'élevait jusqu'à la voûte du plafond en coupe, pour finir par s'écraser et se dissiper sur les arabesques dorées ornant l'hémicycle.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était sorti de sa chambre, pourquoi il s'était glissé dans celle de son hôte, pourquoi il avait hésité en voyant le grand lit aux rideaux vermeil, puis avait finalement opté pour un tour rapide de la pièce, pourquoi il s'était approché de cet imposant secrétaire de bois sombre, pourquoi il avait ouvert ce fichu tiroir. Et maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de son contenu.

Alors que le vert sortait doucement de la léthargie, et s'apprêtait à reposer l'objet dans le secrétaire, le grincement équivoque d'une porte qui s'ouvre résonna dans la pièce. Un éclair de panique traversa les iris du jeune homme, et il eut à peine le temps de cacher l'ustensile derrière son dos que la lumière s'allumait déjà, dévoilant sa présence.

-Zoro?

Mihawk, le propriétaire de la chambre en question, resta sur le pas de la porte, s'appuyant légèrement sur le cadre, comme s'il ne voulais pas déranger l'intrus. Sa chemise ouverte et sa cravate défaite laissaient apparaître son torse musclé barré de cicatrices dont le vert n'avait nul doute quand à la provenance. Il tenait une bouteille de vin à moitié vide à la main, et sentait l'alcool de là ou se trouvait son élève.

-Mihawk! Que ce serait-il passé si je n'avait pas été décent? Demanda le cadet en souriant d'un ton réprobateur pour cacher sa gêne, pointant un index accusateur vers son hôte, se gardant bien pourtant de sortir l'autre main de son dos.

-Dans ma chambre? Répliqua le brun d'une voix pâteuse en haussant un sourcil

À la surprise de ce dernier, le bretteur détourna les yeux quelques secondes, son sourire vacillant légèrement.

Mihawk, semblant enfin remarquer la main dans le dos du curieux, avança d'un pas titubant mais ferme vers Zoro en le questionnant:

-A propos, que fais-tu ici ...

En quelques pas, il traversa la salle et se retrouva devant son élève, qui, pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage n'osait plus bouger d'un cheveu. L'aîné saisit le bras droit de son invité, le forçant à dévoiler ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

-… Avec un_ sex-toy _?

Le vice capitaine des chapeaux de paille, pris d'un rire nerveux, détourna les yeux une nouvelle fois. Son professeur finit par enfin constater la tenue vestimentaire du vert, qui se résumait uniquement à son peignoir, trop grand pour lui, que ce dernier s'efforçait de garder sur ses épaules. Il se trémoussait sur place, impossible de dire si c'était nerveux, ou à cause de la température ambiante.

-Si tu n'avais pas été décent, hein? … Qui sait...

L'invité planta son regard affolé directement dans celui calme du brun, ou brillait une lueur étrange. Tout à coup, Zoro n'avait plus, mais alors plus du tout envie de rire. Mihawk pris nonchalamment en main le jouet, lançant d'un ton traînant:

-Te balader dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci, à moité nu, un dildo caché derrière ton dos... Soit c'est de l'insouciance, soit c'est une invitation à essayer ce joujou sur un nouveau cobaye.

Le ''Cobaye'' s'agrippa aux pans de son peignoir et fronça les sourcils en rougissant furieusement, alors que Mihawk, qui ne lui avait pas rendu son bras, l'envoya valser sur le lit. Le vert atterrit brutalement sur le matelas confortable, immédiatement suivi de son mentor, qui emprisonna son invité de son corps. Un éclair affolé traversa les iris absinthe du curieux, alors qu'il refermait une fois de plus son peignoir sur son torse, qui s'était entrouvert pendant son vol plané.

Son geste fut arrêté par le brun, qui étreint ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait sentir son haleine puant l'alcool s'écraser contre sa joue. L'hôte observa un moment Zoro se tortiller en dessous de lui pour se défaire de son emprise, puis son regard fut attiré par le sex-toy, négligemment jeté un peu plus loin. Un sourire en coin éclaira son visage un instant, et il se saisit d'un objet luisant faiblement en dessous de son oreiller.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux lorsque la paire de menottes dorées se referma sur ses poignets, l'attachant proprement. Il eut beau se débattre et se trémousser, rien à faire.

Il venait de se faire attacher au lit de Drakul Mihawk. Le plus grand sabreur du monde. Shichibukaï de renommée. Son très cher ennemi et mentor. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Il put observer le maître des lieux quitter le lit, se diriger vers le secrétaire et y prendre un coffret plutôt imposant. Il revint sur ses pas, ramassant le dildo au passage, puis s'assit au bord du lit aux tentures carmin. Il observa quelques instant Zoro se débattre, et le peignoir se détacher doucement.

-Tu appelle ça une tenue décente, toi ... Murmura t-il en ouvrant le coffret.

L'invité tenta d'envoyer un coup de pied au brun, mais ce dernier arrêta sans difficulté son offensive, et contre toute attente ne lui rendit pas son pied. Le cadet compris son erreur en sentant une autre paire de menottes entraver ses chevilles, l'immobilisant totalement.

Mihawk se pencha sur lui, plantant son regard directement dans le sien, dénouant son peignoir de gestes convulsifs, saccadés. Le sabreur puait l'alcool à plein nez, et ses yeux enfiévrés ne reflétaient qu'un intense désir, mêlé à une attirance défendue. Il lui faisait _peur_.

-Ah, mon cher Zoro... Dit il d'une voix pâteuse, aux échos mélancoliques, Tu n'aurai pas du sortir de ta chambre, mon très, très vilain garçon. Il aurait mieux valu pour tes jolies petites fesses que tu reste tranquillement dans ton lit douillet.

Le vert n'osait plus bouger, se contentant d'observer avec angoisse son mentor le déshabiller et observer son corps sous toutes ses coutures. Il sentait le corps musclé peser sur le sien, et l'érection de son hôte presser contre sa cuisse, soulignant plus clairement encore si possible les intentions de ce dernier.

-Ce soir, je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus jamais t'asseoir. Je veux qu'on t'entendre crier ton plaisir de l'autre bout de Grand Line, mon si appétissant élève. Finit-il en balançant le peignoir dans la pièce à l'aveuglette.

Puis, soudainement, le brun se pencha sur lui et s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains. L'aîné meurtrissait ses lèvres, les savourant comme de l'eau fraîche en plein désert. Il introduit sa langue presque de force dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui ne résista pas avec autant d'ardeur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il fit courir sa bouche quelques instant sur la mâchoire du vert, mais la délaissa bien vite, pour retrouver les lèvres pleines de son élève. Il l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme s'il n'allait pas revoir un autre jour. Il mordais férocement les lèvres rouges, maculant les siennes de sang et de salive.

Zoro, lui, peinait à suivre le rythme. Comment? Mihawk l'embrassait? Quoi? Il se pressait contre lui? Pourquoi? Il semblait s'être tellement retenu...

Alors il se laissa happer par la passion du baiser, ne réfléchissant plus, ne voulant plus trouver de réponses à ses questions. Les deux hommes se découvraient, se trouvaient, se quittaient pour mieux revenir, ce baiser enfiévré les laissant tout deux pantelants et à bout de souffle.

Mihawk finit par se redresser, la respiration rapide et le regard trouble. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres rougies par le baiser des plus brutal. Il se retourna un instant, fouillant dans le coffret, puis en sortit fièrement un flacon et deux pilules. Il plaça les gélules bleues entre ses dents, puis pris une gorgée du liquide. Il se pencha une fois encore sur le vert, puis embrassa encore son invité, lui faisant avaler le tout de force.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna le cadet, craignant la réponse.

-La gélule ? Du viagra, ça peut toujours servir. Et pour arroser ça, de la yohimbine (**), un puissant aphrodisiaque, une sorte de drogue stimulante à l'extrême, que j'ai rapporté de mon dernier déplacement. Plus de quelques gouttes peuvent tuer un homme normal. Mais tu n'es pas un homme normal, n'es-ce pas? Tu vas voir, tu sentira vite la différence. Répondit le brun avec un sourire satisfait.

En effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro se sentit... Différent. Sa peau gelée se réchauffait, ses idées s'embrouillaient, sa respiration devenait irrégulière et son corps tout entier était parcouru de frissons irrépressibles. Ses sens se décuplaient, il sentait le moindre courant d'air, le moindre contact sur sa peau sensible. Et, au grand amusement de son professeur, il sentait une de ses plus belles érection prendre place entre ses cuisses, alors qu'il tirait fébrilement sur les menottes pour tenter de garder un minimum de dignité.

-Ch... Chaud... souffla t-il, Il fait ... Trop ... Chaud …

-Hm? Chaud? Il fais pourtant tellement froid dans ce château...

Le bretteur ne lui rendit qu'un regard perdu, tout au plaisir du brun. Ce dernier sourit, puis effleura doucement le torse de son invité, qui se raidit instantanément, réprimant un couinement. L'hôte haussa un sourcil surpris, puis se pencha à nouveau sur son très cher élève.

-C'est encore plus fort que je ne le pensait, souffla t-il, Voyons ensemble si tu es aussi sensible partout...

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un regard fuyant et des joues rouges, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour lui. Le brun se pencha sur son cou, mordillant ou embrassant au gré de sa préférence, sentant le torse de son élève se soulever contre le sien. Il évitait soigneusement de toucher son érection, qui, il n'en doutait pas, devait commencer à devenir douloureuse. Le maître des lieux embrassa sa clavicule, savourant les plaintes du dominé qui résonnaient dans la grande pièce glacée. Mihawk devait bien l'admettre, les gémissements qui s'envolaient des lèvres de son partenaire étaient tout bonnement délicieux. Il aurait voulu en attraper un au vol et l'embouteiller dans une fiole de verre pour pouvoir le garder avec lui et l'écouter à tout jamais. Mais au lieu de ça, il retira les menottes qui entravaient ses chevilles, et releva les jambes du curieux en les maintenant derrière ses genoux, qui ne put que se laisser faire, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, la drogue pulsant dans ses veines lui interdisant toute résistance.

Le grand Corsaire observait le corps de son partenaire réagir en dessous de lui. Son invité tremblait comme une feuille, et ses yeux troubles reflétaient une peur d'aller plus loin, mêlé à un intense plaisir.

Le brun déglutis difficilement. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il en rêvait! Il savoura la peau cuivrée, laissant ça et là des suçons sur les fesses de son cadet, qui se mordait les lèvres violemment. Il passa sa langue sur le périnée sensible du jeune homme, se délectant des plaintes que ce dernier laissait bien involontairement échapper, puis remonta lentement vers son sexe. Il souffla délicatement dessus, appréciant les frissons parcourant le corps de son invité, puis le lécha avidement, comme s'il allait disparaître à tout instant.

Mihawk s'y connaissait, il n'y en avait nul doute. Il passa sa langue sur la veine dorsale de sa virilité, suçotant la peau tendue et rougie, puis partit titiller son prépuce, attentif aux cris étouffés et aux hoquets de plaisirs que le bretteur laissait s'envoler. Il remonta le long de son membre, embrassa son gland, et pris ce dernier en bouche, alors que ses mains s'activaient à faire des va et viens à la base de son sexe.

Zoro se tordais sur lui même, tentant en vain d'échapper à la prise de son tortionnaire, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser à chaque seconde, que la chaleur de son corps allait le faire fondre. Et, réduit à l'impuissance par une simple paire de menottes, il ne pouvait que gémir, satisfaisant ainsi contre son bon gré les fantasmes de son hôte.

Le grand Corsaire se redressa un peu, les joues rouges. Il attrapa le sex-toy qui attendait patiemment à côté et du lubrifiant dans le coffret, qui de toute évidence renfermait une jolie panoplie d'ustensiles et de jouets en tout genre. Il s'allongea sur son élève, se frottant délibérément contre lui, et présenta l'objet juste en face de son visage.

-Lèche-le. Dit-il simplement.

Zoro ferma les yeux doucement, comme s'il se demandais si tout cela était réel. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et ses joues écarlates parlaient pour lui. Le brun repris:

-Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, pas vrai ? Tu n'a jamais fait ça auparavant? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, regarde.

Le maître des lieux pris alors je dildo en bouche, le suçant consciencieusement en fermant les yeux, concentré dans sa tâche. Le vert observait du coin de l'œil, tantôt fasciné par ce manège de va et de viens sur ce simple objet, tantôt gêné de ce qui pourrait se passer si qui que ce soit les trouvait dans cette position équivoque. Mais pourtant, il s'instruisait, sachant pertinemment pourquoi le grand Corsaire désirait qu'il s'amuse avec l'objet. Mihawk rouvrit les yeux, et, présentant une nouvelle fois le jouet devant le visage du bretteur, répéta d'un ton plus doux:

-Lèche-le.

Vaincu, il desserra presque imperceptiblement les lèvres, permettant ainsi à son maître d'y insérer le sex-toy. Mihawk faisait bouger l'objet dans la bouche de son invité, agréablement surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle le cadet avait saisi le principe. De son autre main, il saisit leurs deux érections, les frottant l'une à l'autre, provoquant des frissons indomptables chez les deux jeunes hommes.

Zoro entrouvris ses yeux aux iris absinthe noyés de larmes contenues, demandant implicitement au brun de stopper ses mouvements. Il retrouvait le goût alcoolisé des lèvres de son mentor sur le jouet pénétrant sa bouche, et ne souhaitais que disparaître à jamais dans les grandes tentures carmin. Il sentais son hôte onduler contre lui, caressant la peau tendue de la sienne, et ses mains glisser sur leurs sexes, faisant de longs mouvements intenses qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles. Inconsciemment, il bougeait timidement son bassin en rythme avec la main du dominant, son corps drogué quémandent toujours plus.

Mihawk, lui, de son côté, pensait qu'il allait imploser à chaque seconde. Oh, il aimerait tellement perdre le contrôle! Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas ce soir. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire tomber le vert dans ses bras. Mais la fièvre de l'alcool n'aidant pas, il se releva légèrement et retira le sex-toy de la bouche de son cadet. Il l'enduit consciencieusement de lubrifiant, et releva un peu plus encore les jambes de son invité contre son torse. Ce dernier, comprenant ses intentions écarquilla les yeux, et se débattis comme il pouvait, faisant tinter les menottes enserrant ses poignets.

-Eh! Vous n'allez pas faire ça, hein? Promis, je reviens plus jamais dans votre chambre, je pars même de votre château sur le champ si vous voulez. Mais vous ne comptez quand même pas...

Il fut stoppé net par le regard des plus sombres de son maître. Son exacerbant sourire de façade avait laissé place à un visage fermé, intransigeant. Zoro compris à ce moment qu'il serait inutile d'opposer quelque sorte de résistance. Il était décidé à en finir.

Soudainement, presque brutalement, le brun fit entrer l'instrument en l'intimité du bretteur. Il glissa sans difficulté, grâce au lubrifiant, par conséquent le dominant fit entrer le jouet jusqu'à la garde. Le vert hoqueta, et écarquilla les yeux. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. L'objet intrus disséminait une douleur brûlante en son intimité, mais dans un même temps les frictions qu'il provoquaient se propageaient partout en lui comme de minuscules décharges électriques effroyablement agréables.

Le cadet tenta de bouger pour se soustraire à ces frottements si perturbants, mais ne réussit qu'à en provoquer d'avantage, et dut ainsi se résigner à laisser faire son partenaire une fois encore.

Ce dernier était plus troublé qu'il ne le paraissait. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le corps à la musculature prononcée onduler en dessous du sien, testant inconsciemment les limites de sa maîtrise aussi bien mentale que physique. Il déglutis avec un peu plus de difficulté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et se repris tant bien que mal. Il passa son index sur la clavicule de son invité, puis descendis lentement vers son torse, traçant du bout du doigt une ligne droite et invisible, cheminant lentement vers ses abdominaux. Il s'attarda autours de son nombril, puis arriva à la zone pubienne, où il laissa ses doigts vagabonder un peu, descendis encore sur le périnée, effleurant la zone sensible chez son élève, puis finit par arriver à son but. Il toucha délicatement le sex-toy, et finit par appuyer sur le bouton «on», déclenchant les vibrations du jouet.

Le cadet se cambra en arrière, feulant de plaisir. Il tremblait dans les bras de son amant, l'objet vibrant contre sa prostate. Des spasmes l'électrisaient de la tête jusqu'au pieds, et le brun put apercevoir ses phalanges blanches de serrer les menottes si fort.

Ce dernier observait le spectacle se déroulant sous ces yeux d'un œil attentif, complètement submergé par cette danse si empreinte de douleur, de plaisir, et de vulnérabilité à la fois. Sa main allait et venait sur son propre membre à un rythme régulier et rapide, ne pouvant plus se contenter d'observer son invité, alors que l'autre faisait se mouvoir le sex-toy pénétrant le dominé. Celui-ci sentait la fin proche, beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il murmura:

-Je vous en prie, arrêtez-le... fit-il entre deux halètements, perdu dans des eaux entre l'océan de la douleur et celui du plaisir

-Tu me prie d'arrêter? Rétorqua le maître des lieux. Et où es passé ton sens de l'honneur si pointu?

-Je vous en supplie... souffla t-il encore moins audiblement, comme s'il souhaitais ravaler ses mots.

Le brun hésita, puis avec une lenteur mesurée, retira l'ustensile de la croupe de Zoro et l'éteignit. Il se pencha sur le curieux qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Laissez moi partir... murmura t-il, le souffle court.

Le maître des lieux saisit son menton, et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix lubrique:

-J'y penserait peut-être si tu te donne un orgasme.

Le sabreur hoqueta et blanchis plus encore. Le surprenant, l'aîné se releva et traversa la salle d'un pas douteux, titubant sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte, et la fourra dans la poche de son smoking, qu'il s'était contenté d'ouvrir. Il revint sur ses pas, et posa sa main sur les menottes du vert. Il attendait visiblement la réponse de l'invité. Ce dernier, acculé, finit par hocher doucement la tête. Tout sauf se retrouver une fois encore autant impuissant dans les griffes de son professeur. Le brun sourit, puis alla repêcher les clés des menottes dans le coffret, et avec un brin de réticence, ouvrit les dernières entraves à sa liberté.

Le vert se releva légèrement, et s'assit dos à la tête du lit. Il évitait le regard de Mihawk autant que possible, croisant les jambes devant lui pour cacher sa nudité et ainsi préserver le semblant de pudeur qu'il lui restait. Il était tellement tétanisé qu'il en avait des difficultés à respirer, à en croire ses inspirations rapides et saccadées, et son corps tout entier était secoué de tremblements. Il était au bord des larmes, et son regard fixait le vide comme s'il souhaitait effacer le reste du monde. Il semblait bien loin du sabreur à la répartie cinglante et au cœur de pierre habituel. Et il avait peur. Peur d'aller plus loin. Peur de se donner un orgasme devant son maître. Il était terrifié.

Mais Mihawk ne semblait pas le remarquer, sans doute l'effet de l'alcool. À bout de patience de regarder le bretteur immobile, il écarta ses jambes presque brutalement, et agrippa la main de son élève, pour finir par enserrer ses doigts autours de son sexe.

-Ça ne tiens qu'a toi. Chuchota-il sur le même ton.

Mais le vert n'osait plus bouger, se contentant de fermer les yeux le plus qu'il le pouvait, essayant de retenir les larmes qui débordaient doucement de ses yeux verts. Le brun soupira, puis toujours en tenant la main de Zoro dans la sienne, commença des mouvements lents et intenses sur la verge de son invité.

Ce dernier, au fil des va-et-viens laissait échapper des hoquets de plaisir, la drogue aidant. Très vite, il ne put se contenter de la cadence que lui imposait le brun, et accéléra les mouvements de lui même, accompagnant inconsciemment ses gestes de légers coups de bassin en avant. En le remarquant, le grand Corsaire esquissa un léger sourire, et retira doucement sa main, jubilant intérieurement du fait que le vert continue sans lui. Il s'assit plus à son aise sur le grand lit, profitant du spectacle.

De son côté, le cadet se sentait partir. La drogue était affreusement efficace sur son organisme, et même s'il avait voulu arrêter, il s'en serait su incapable. Ses idées étaient embrumées, il ne savait plus trop ou il en était. Il voyait son professeur se mordiller les lèvres devant lui, une lueur érotique dans les yeux, caressant distraitement son propre entrejambe, et il ne pouvait pas le nier: Il était absolument aguichant. De la à dire qu'il voulait que le Shichibukaï le touche, il y avait un pas mais ... Oh, et puis il y penserait plus tard.

Alors qu'il continuait à cette allure, il sentit l'orgasme poindre le bout de son nez. Il se retenait depuis trop longtemps, et tout homme avait ses limites, alors il se contenta de le laisser venir. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, irrégulière, alors qu'il accélérait les mouvements encore une fois, et finit par se libérer en une grande plainte, se cambrant en arrière en atteignant le nirvana. Puis, il relâcha ses muscles contractés par l'orgasme, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Aussi fut-il surpris de sentir le corps du maître des lieux s'allonger sur lui. Celui-ci glissa sa main jusqu'à ses fesses, et caressa son entrée légèrement dilatée grâce au sex-toy du bout des doigts.

-M-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Couina t-il alors que Mihawk écartais ses cuisses et se positionnait entre elles.

-Je tricote un pull, bien sûr. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre entre tes jambes? ironisa le brun -Mais... Vous deviez me laisser partir! S'indigna le cadet

-J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, non? Et c'est chose faite, je vais te faire l'amour, ici et maintenant. Finit-il, coupant le peu de répartie qu'il restait à Zoro.

Mihawk sourit. Il en avait eu tellement envie! Il avait toujours su qu'il arriverait un jour ou un autre à mettre son cher élève dans son lit, mais il était loin d'imaginer à quel point ce serait plaisant de le voir se tortiller sous lui de cette manière.

Après s'être débarrassé fébrilement de ses vêtements, les envoyant valser aux pied du lit, il se plaça à l'entrée du vert, et s'introduisit en lui en plusieurs coups de bassins intenses. Il ferma les yeux en sentant son partenaire gémir et se resserrer sur lui. Grand Dieux! S'il savait qu'un autre homme pouvait lui fournir autant de plaisir, il n'était néanmoins pas préparé à la chaleur brûlante de son amant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre la virginité anale d'un autre homme, lui même endossant avec plaisir le rôle du passif. Mais s'il avait connu cette sensation avant, il serait passé du côté obscur de la force depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Zoro se débattis comme il le pu en sentant le grand corsaire s'enfoncer en lui, mais la drogue était efficace. Ces petites décharges électriques partant d'un point bien précis en son intérieur se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir, et malgré son précédent orgasme il devait bien dire que son membre ne tarderais pas à se réveiller de nouveau.

Alors que le brun commençait à se mouvoir, Zoro pris sa main doucement et la serra, lui demandant du regard de ne pas aller plus loin. Regard qu'il ignora simplement, se contentant de continuer de bouger, accélérant le rythme.

Très vite, le vert fut dépassé par les événements. Il sentait le Shichibukaï se mouvoir plus profondément en lui, frottant son sexe à une cadence rapide contre une paroi sensible en son intérieur. Et pour ne rien arranger, il aimait ça. Il devait bien l'avouer, ce qu'il lui faisait n'était pas désagréable du tout, bien qu'un peu douloureux. Peut-être étais-ce la drogue. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Il s'entendait gémir alors qu'il se faisait dominer par son professeur, laissant parfois échapper un cri étouffé alors que le brun donnait un quelconque coup de bassin un peu plus intense en lui. Il s'agrippait au draps comme une bouée de sauvetage en voyant son partenaire esquisser un rictus satisfait. Dans un élan de plaisir, alors que Mihawk s'enfonçait en lui et percuta cette sorte de paroi si érogène, le vert attrapa son bras en appelant:

-Hah! Œil de Faucon!

Il eu juste le temps de voir passer un éclair de tristesse dans ses si profonds yeux dorés avant qu'il ne fonde sur lui, nichant son nez dans son cou.

-Appelle moi Mihawk. Grogna t-il presque inaudiblement, Je ne suis pas Œil de Faucon. Je ne suis pas un Grand Corsaire. Je ne suis pas ton professeur. Pas ce soir. Pas avec toi. Appelle moi Mihawk.

Cela surprit Zoro. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette aveu. Il devait bien admettre que ce que venait de lui dire le grand corsaire l'avait touché. Car, venant de la part de son maître, c'était ce qui se rapprochais le plus d'une déclaration d'amour. Le vert était peut être difficile à atteindre, mais il avait néanmoins un cœur.

Alors, il abandonna. Il offrirait à Mihawk ce qu'il désirait visiblement, ne résistant plus à ses caresses. Il lui proposerait son corps, sa virginité. Il ne cherchait même plus à retenir les plaintes qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, ne reniant pas le plaisir de sentir en lui aller et venir le sexe de son partenaire, le brun reprenant ses mouvements en lui de plus belle, sans pour autant se redresser, restant tempe contre tempe avec lui. Le cadet se sentait perdre pied de nouveau en ressentant de nouveau ces étranges mais si érotiques sensations en lui.

Il aimait ce que Mihawk lui faisait. Il en voulait encore.

Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à son maître qu'il l'acceptait. Mais comment? Puis, en se rappelant de leur conversation plus tôt dans la soirée, il jeta un œil hésitant au coffret. Peut-être...

-M-Mihawk? Gémit-il

-Hm? répondit-il d'un ton distrait, concentré

-Je... Enfin... Vous pouvez m'attacher si c'est ce que vous aimez.

Le brun stoppa ses mouvements et haussa un sourcil, surpris, interrogeant le vert du regard.

-C'est peut être bizarre, mais... J'aime quand c'est vous qui me faites ça, finit-il par avouer en rougissant.

C'était la réponse de Zoro à la déclaration de Mihawk. Il s'abandonnait à lui, se laissait glisser dans ses bras en confiance. Car il lui faisait confiance, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ils devaient ressembler à deux adolescents jouant sur les métaphores, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait cure. Le brun plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire, puis voyant qu'il était sérieux, lui rendit un sourire heureux. Pas le petit sourire suffisant qu'il avait l'habitude d'aborder, non. Ce sourire là était rayonnant, ressemblant à la bouille d'un enfant le matin de Noël. Un sourire qui semblait dire ''Merci''. Un sourire qui voulait dire ''Je t'aime''. Mais comme jamais ces mots ne franchiraient les lèvres de Drakul Mihawk, il se contenta de:

-Comme tu veux.

Le brun attrapa alors les menottes dans le coffre, et les repassa aux poignets de son élève qui avait pourtant tellement voulu les enlever, lui lançant un regard appuyé au passage.

-C'est mieux? Lui demanda t-il

-En fait... Attachez-moi complètement. Les mains, les pieds, bâillonnez-moi. Faites de moi un jouet. Votre jouet. Faites moi venir jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'une coquille vide... S'il vous plaît... Lui avoua t-il d'une traite

-Eh bien, il faut croire que je t'ai complètement perverti. Répondit le brun en souriant. C'est pour me faire plaisir? Quelle délicate attention...

Il fouilla quelques instants dans le coffre et en sortit une corde qu'il lia au chevilles et aux genoux de Zoro, puis lui fit relever les jambes sur son torse, attachant les autres extrémités de la corde à la tête du lit pour les maintenir contre lui, lui lançant un regard intense au passage. Il pris ensuite sa cravate, qui servit à bâillonner le vert, et un collier à clous avec une laisse en chaîne, qu'il enserra autours de son cou, ne serrant pas pour l'étrangler, mais assez pour que ce soit inconfortable. Et il finit par attraper une cravache, qu'il fit courir sur les cuisses de son partenaire comme une caresse, avant de le frapper d'un coup sec.

Le cadet ferma les yeux en laissant s'envoler une plainte étouffée par la cravate de soie précieuse à quelques millions de Berrys du Shichibukaï.

-Je ne savait pas que tu avait ces... Penchants, ronronna presque l'aîné, alors qu'il frappait une seconde fois la cuisse du vert et tirait légèrement sur la laisse, s'amusant de son regard des plus aguichant.

A vrai dire, son invité ne le savait pas non plus. Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans vraiment réfléchir, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il découvrait le plaisir que pouvait lui procurer un autre homme, et celui de se faire dominer. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il _adorait_ ça.

Le brun, lui, continua de malmener la croupe de son aîné. Il donna plusieurs coups de cravache sus les fesses de ce dernier, frappant de plus en plus fort au fil de son amusement à voir Zoro se cambrer et son érection se réveiller. Il sourit, puis quand il eut devant lui le membre bien dressé de son amant, il fit courir la cravache sur sa verge, tapant quelques coups légers sur celle-ci, faisant gémir bruyamment le vert, et, prenant un peu d'élan, il lui donna un coup vigoureux sur la base de son sexe, la cravache sifflant dans l'air et claquant sèchement en rencontrant la peau tendue, le dominé poussant un cri étouffé par le bâillon.

Ce dernier ne pensait pas que se faire triller à la cravache pouvait être aussi excitant. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre de choses, mais tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était de se faire prendre.

Il le voulait, il en mourrais d'envie. Son maître à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait sentir son sexe se mouvoir en lui. Il voulait qu'il le fasse venir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il voulait Mihawk. Il le voulait_ lui_.

Mais le brun savait se faire attendre, et il s'écarta un instant de son amant qui grogna, frustré.

Il recula doucement sur le lit, et observa son partenaire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il détailla avec avidité le corps entravé, cette vision si érotique de son élève qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé. Il caressa du regard les jambes musclées relevées sur son torse par les liens, offrant son intimité à ses caresses, une lueur provocante et sensuelle dansant dans ses iris émeraudes. Il contempla les fesses rondes et fermes, rougies par le trille de la cravache, et sa virilité dressée entre ses cuisses, humide de salive et de sperme. Il s'imprégna du visage quémandent ses caresses bâillonné, le cou enserré dans le collier de cuir noir. Le maître étudia la vision qu'on lui offrait, et remercia le ciel ne pas être aveugle rien que pour cet instant. Zoro finit par onduler du bassin, signifiant à son mentor qu'il le voulait en lui. Mihawk sourit, agréablement surpris que son élève s'abandonne autant à lui, après qu'il lui ai tellement résisté. Peut-être avait-il simplement eu peur de perdre sa virginité. Mais l'étincelle qui brillait désormais dans ses yeux ne trompait pas: Il avait envie de sexe. Il avait une _envie folle _de sexe.

«Grand Dieux, je pourrais éjaculer rien qu'en le regardant»

L'aîné eut beau essayer de se retenir, de préparer un peu plus son partenaire, mais la vison de lui que lui offrait son fantasme fait homme le grisait trop, et le professeur le pourfendit d'une traite, s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à la garde, se délectant du long gémissement de plaisir étouffé du dominé. Il tira un peu plus sur la chaîne de la laisse astreignant son élève et commença une série de va-et-viens qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de bestiaux.

Les deux hommes haletaient, la respiration courte et hachée, se faisant sauvagement l'amour dans cette pièce si froide qu'ils avaient complètement oubliée. Rien n'avait plus d'importance en cet instant que leur partenaire respectifs pour les deux amants. Rien d'autre sur cette terre ne valait la peine de détacher son regard des yeux de l'autre.

L'aîné se sentait partir, la fin étant proche. Il se retira rapidement de la croupe de son élève, qui laissa échapper un grognement de frustration étouffé, et grimpa à califourchon sur son bassin. Il s'empala de lui même sur le sexe de son partenaire, le laissant glisser en lui et fermant les yeux en ressentant cette si fameuse sensation qui courrait dans le ventre, et remontait le long du dos, telle une caresse. Il fléchis les jambes et avala son membre entièrement en lui. Puis, adoptant la cadence rapide que leurs corps respectifs quémandaient tout deux, il balança son bassin de bas en haut sur le membre de son partenaire à un rythme soutenu et désordonné. Alors qu'il chevauchait le sexe de son partenaire entre deux halètements du maître se glissaient parfois des ''Oh oui'' et des ''Oui, Zoro'' murmurés pour que personne d'autre au monde ne puisse les entendre, sauf la personne à qui ces mots étaient destinés.

Ils sentirent l'orgasme arriver tout deux, et l'aîné défit fébrilement le bâillon puis se pencha sur les lèvres de son amant, et haleta en l'embrassant fiévreusement:

-Zoro... Viens avec moi... Maintenant!

Le cadet se cambra, pourfendant du plus profondément qu'il en fut capable son mentor. Ses efforts furent récompensés par le feulement de jouissance qu'il arracha à Mihawk alors qu'il atteignait le septième ciel, se libérant abondamment sur ses abdominaux. L'intimité de son maître pulsant violemment autours de son sexe eut raison de Zoro qui atteignit son second orgasme de la soirée et éjacula à l'intérieur même de son amant.

L'orgasme passé, Mihawk se laissa lourdement retomber aux cotés de son élève. Il défit lentement les liens qui l'entravaient, les envoyant tomber au pied du grand lit. Puis, il releva doucement ses beaux yeux dorés, croisant le regard de Zoro, s'attendant à ce qu'il se relève, ramasse ses affaires et détale de la pièce, comme ses partenaires précédents. Mais au lieu de ça, le vert se glissa sous les draps carmin sans rompre leur regard partagé, et se blottit contre lui. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais après tout ils n'en avaient plus besoin, tout deux savaient ce que ça signifiait. Le sabreur s'approcha du visage de son mentor et cueillit ses lèvres en un baiser doux et tendre, alors que le maître des lieux passait ses bras autours de lui en se glissant dans son lit lui aussi. Ils restèrent éveillés autant qu'ils le purent, peut être par peur que tout s'efface le lendemain, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne comptaient rompre le lien qui se formait entre eux. Puis, le sommeil finit par les rattraper, et les deux épéistes fermèrent les yeux, plongeant dans les bras de Morphée ensemble, un sourire flottant illuminant le visage de Mihawk pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps déjà.

::::::::::::::::X::::::::::::::::

(*) Désolée pour ça, moi aussi je suis wesh débutante xD (Mon dieu, je viens de démystifier Mihawk ;w;) Vous saviez, vous, qu'en wesh, un des synonymes de ''baiser'' c'est ''tartiner''? ._.

(**) Oui, la Yohimbine est un aphrodisiaque -ou une drogue, je sais plus- qui existe vraiment, d'ailleurs si vous avez essayé ou comptez essayer, prévenez moi, j'pense que je vais réutiliser ce machin dans d'autres fictions .w. (… Bon, j'suis pas sure que ça soit super-super légal, hein -w- M'enfin, si vous en trouvez, dites le moi ^^ )

::::::::::::::::X::::::::::::::::

Tam Tadaaah, voilà le dernier lemon que j'ai pondu, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu (et que vous êtes pas trop traumatisés, surtout xD) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, je vous mordrais pas, promis ^^ Bref, merci d'avoir lu tout ce bazar, et oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur le lemon, et sur le dessin si ça vous dit ^^


End file.
